Mayuri Angelica Alastor
Mayuri Angelica Alastor 'is the Goddess of Life and the seventh and last goddess Vincent has encountered in the main series. She serves as the tertiary antagonist for Chapter VI - Season 4 during the "Wrath of Life" arc, but eventually becomes a focus character for the "Raptured Judgement" arc. Appearance Mayuri's main color is light yellow with a darker shade as her outline. She has pure angelic blue eyes. In her Goddess Form, she has a pair of white wings at the back and halo-like floating object above her head. In her anime design she has long blond hair, with the right side in a right ponytail fashion kept by a wing-like hair clip, but keeps her blue eyes. She wears a white dress with shades of gold and black on it. Her dress possesses gold chest plate armor, a left shoulder guard and a pair of knee guards. Personality History Mayuri was born among the first batch of deities by the Universal God prior to the beginning of time. At the time of her birth, Mayuri was given the birth name of Vitaelica and given the power and duty as the Goddess of Life. When Neoxlif was hit by a gigantic meteor which scarred the planet, Mayuri and the other deities saw the result of the impact which enlarged the planet due to the meteor striking through and staying within the center of the planet, eventually becoming its new core. Noticing that strange liquid had begun to rise from the ground, mixed with the slight clearer skies, Mayuri acted and began to create life, eventually giving way for small creatures to exist in the once lifeless planet. With the aid of Ariel, Celestia, Luna, Leo and Elisa, they began working around the planet, thus creating a more vibrant nature to it. Later, when one of the sea creatures was able to walk on land, Mayuri and the other deities that helped decided to continue working together to further expand what is now becoming the start of life on the planet, creating forests, rivers, mountains and utilizing the planet's new energy matrix to cause a change in weather under certain circumstances, as well as to disinfect any remaining radiation left from the world's previous self and from the meteor. Plot 'Chapter VI Vitaelica first appears when she awakens from her deep sleep within her chamber within Magnus Falls, where she then made her way to Pearlshore City to learn what or who is causing the unnatural waves she has been detecting during her sleep. Powers and Abilities 'Wheel of Judgement' A gigantic, floating golden sphere that is capable of unleashing different kinds of attack responding to every one of Mayuri's command. The sphere contains a pink core that acts as its main energy source and is armored with golden plates on the outside with a pair of gigantic silver wings at the back that acts as a defense mechanism for it, as it is capable of firing blasts of energy at whoever tries to attack the main core of the sphere. It has over 13 different kinds of gear locks where each of the crystals within rotate from according to which one Mayuri calls for in its attack. The attacks vary on the current gear Mayuri has locked it on to, and they are as below: *'First Gear: Death's Skyfall' - Unknown *'Second Gear: Fiery Trial' - An attack that sends an energy beam toward its designated target, causing the ground to unleash an intial wave before enveloping a large area in flames, completely burning everything within its range. When being set at the current lock on the Wheel of Judgement, this allows Mayuri to unleash devastating fire attacks against her opponents. This gear is contained within the blazing orange crystal. *'Third Gear: Shadowy Abyss' - An attack that allows Mayuri to control any watery terrain. It also gives her the ability to summon a violent storm. When being set at the current lock on the Wheel of Judgement, it gives Mayuri the ability to summon waves of varying sizes, ones enough to flood an entire island. This gear is containted within the watery blue crystal. *'Fourth Gear: Holy Light' - A ray that is capable of reviving nearly any recently killed victim back to life. However, this drains Mayuri of most of her energy and it may not work on anything that is considered "unholy" or on beings that have "surpassed death".When being set at the current lock on the Wheel of Judgement, it heals all of Mayuri's sustained injuries and automatically repairs the Wheel itself of any damage. It also has the capability of being able to see the memory of a deceased victim, revived or not. This gear is contained within the bright white crystal. *'Fifth Gear: Mechanical Fallout' - Unknown *'Sixth Gear: Inversed Time' - An ability that allows Mayuri to perfectly predict her opponents attacks and allow her to counter them. It also raises her speed and gives her the capability of creating multiple copies of herself. When being set at the current lock on the Wheel of Judgement, it gives Mayuri an attack that allows her to freeze her target in place, and as well as rewind time shortly. This gear is contained within the fluctuating gray crystal. *'Seventh Gear: World's Soul' - Unknown *'Eigth Gear: Nature's Blessing/Nature's Wrath' - Two varying attacks; the former allows Mayuri to restore certain targets back to their former state, whereas the latter allows Mayuri is viciosly destroy her chosen target by causing the surrounding environment to attack. It is the first gear in the wheel to not give Mayuri any beneficial effects. This gear is contained within the sounding green crystal. *'Ninth Gear: Reality Warp' - An attack that allows Mayuri to create temporal waves in the current universe to forcibly transport anyone or anything through a specific location of her choosing. When being set at the current lock on the Wheel of Judgement, it gives Mayuri the ability to create a sound dissonance in either area she and the transported target are in that can cause devastating effects, however, she is completely unaffected by it. This gear is contained within the calm purple crystal. *'Tenth Gear: Cosmic Convergence' - An ability that allows Mayuri to focus all cosmic energy to converge on her and power up every single one of her attacks at the cost of consuming a lot of her current energy, which will render her temporarily tired. The attack can vary depending on the gathered energy she gains and releases. This is the second gear to not give Mayuri any beneficial effects, rather, it renders her defenseless instead. This gear is contained within the glowing yellow crystal. *'Eleventh Gear: Eclipse' - Allows Mayuri to cause an alignment within the solar system that gives her an overall boost in all aspects. This, however, can cause half of her attacks to become weak and less effective, but make the rest of her attacks more powerful. This gear is contained within the shady black crystal. *'Twelfth Gear: Terminus '- An attack that causes both Mayuri and her chosen targets to be taken to a mirror world of reality where everything has died. In the locked reality, it gives Mayuri the ability to create darker versions of her attacks which can be more powerful than their lighter counterparts. When being set at the current lock on the Wheel of Judgement, it allows Mayuri to perform the move called "Rebirth" which can immediately kill her and her opponent, but allows her to return to the real world to be reborn and revert everything that was damaged in the mirror world reflected back in the real world and others caused in the real world at the beginning of a fight to go back to normal. This gear is contained within the fractured transparent cyrstal. *'Thirteenth Gear: Last Cycle' - Unknown 'Alastor Wings' The name of Mayuri's secondary wings which she can bring out to both boost her agility and power. The secondary wing set is of a pair of transparent wings that are indestructible enough to withstand even the blast energies from the Gate, but did in fact leave it damage, thus assuming that the wings are not completely unbreakable but strong enough to withstand powerful attacks. It has two golden plates covering the top of the wings, both with pink orbs on each end of it. The wings can also allow Mayuri to hide when she envelops herself within it using a move called "Hidden Feather", where the wings turn invisible. The wings can also fire blasts of energy from the two orbs attached to it. Mayuri has two known abilities with her wings: "Heaven's Field" and "Goddess Wrath". The former is capable of enlarging her wings three times its size, as well as adding three more orbs on each side of its golden armor plates. It also creates two more additional transparent wings, which are not attached to the enlarged secondary, but instead to the primary wings connected to Mayuri, becoming an extension of it. The wings are also detachable and be used as projectiles as the edges of each "feather" are sharp enough to cut even concrete. The latter is one that utilizes all four of the wings, the main attached to Mayuri included, to cause a collateral area damage with all of its orbs, simultaneously blasting its locked target. Relationships be Added... Gallery be Added... Trivia *Mayuri is marked as the first deity in the "Book of Mythologies" and is described as "the white angel that passes judgement to those that inflict chaos on life". *Her overall design in her "soon-to-be" anime design is based off of the character she is named after, Mayuri, from the Date A Live series. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)